Shifters
by Just Another Girl99
Summary: Dragons Myth or truth? An old gift passed down through generations now brings Yang and her sister trouble while on a job. Now forced to join the Hunters for protection they must hide Yangs gift from their new friends and enemys ( May contain shipping later on)
1. Prologue

Shifters

** Dragons **a Myth? a Legend? or Real?

** In days of old ( not so long ago ) Dragons ruled. No creature Man or beast could oppose them. And they crushed anyone who tried. Yet as centries passed like this Man grew stronger, wiser, and cunning. They learned the Dragons weaknesses and exploited them. Slowly Man was hunting the Dragons until their numbers dropped below a hundred. **

** One fateful day the golden chinese dragon Paolini was being hunted( for his GOLD scales) and was fooled into a trap. As he sat there trapped by iron chains thinking about how it was going to end for him a young girl appeared before him. As the young girl no older than 16 came closer Paolini growled "Child why do you not flee? I am a DRAGON a mythical beast with power that's beyond what you can fathom!" The young blonde stopped before his big red eye and said " Dragon I may not be old or strong but at the moment you are in need of help from a creature as weak as I. As for fearing you my great Dragon do not believe for a moment that I am not scarred for then you would be a fool". The great Dragon watched in awe as the girl then layed her hand on his snout and whispered " Do not be afraid dragon for I will not let the hunters catch you for you will be forever free". She then withdrew heer hand and went to work dissarming the trap. **

** Minutes passed then a half hour, as the hour drew to a close a faint *click* could be heard. The weigth lifted of his body Paolini rose to his full adult hiegth easily 100ft. He looked down at the tired child who had sat down on his paw after the last chain broke. He bent down his face in front of hers.**

**" Young one is there anything you wish for?" he asked. She looked at him with her sad lilac eyes and replied "My dear Dragon you can not give me what I wish for with all my heart for they are forever free among the stars" she lifted her head to the sky as she finished.**

**" Then would you like to become like me?" he asked with a hint of curiousity. She brought her eyes back to his. " No Dragon for I will be hunted just like you, unless you could give me another form to take as well as keeping my human one it would be meaningless" she said. **

**"And if it was possible?" he asked " Then I would sore above the clouds to a land far away from this horrible place" she said looking back to the stars.**

**"SO IT SHALL BE" Paolini roared. As his breath passed over her feet and hands grew and started growing claws, her smooth skin turned into scales, her pupils became slits, and her back extended. Finally after the transformation completed ( which only took secconds) where the young girl stood before now in her place stood a slightly smaller than Paolini a Dragoness with pale yellow scales and beautiful blonde mane. Finally her eyes were now red just a tad bit lighter than Paolini's. **

**The Dragoness looked down at herself and smiled she was a DRAGON! She than looked at Paolini and asked " How do I change between forms?" her voice slightly deeper. "Just think Child of what form you with to take and it shall be" he responded.**

**She did as she was instructed and thought about her human form. As she closed her eyes she could feel her body shrinking baack down. She opened her eyes to see the old Drake smirking at how much effort she was giving. She frowned and changed back swatting at his snout irratatedly. He growled and played back swatting his tail across her back leg making it give out. She fell with a *THUMP!* and snorted. " Don't pick fights you can't finish young one" he said with mirth.**

**" My names Yin not young one, dragon" she said grumply.**

**"And my names not Dragon its Paolini" He stated proudly. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Paolini eventually got hunted down for his scales and Yin barley got away. But her decendents have her gift of the dragon and are called shifters but still they are being hunted down. Now only few shifters and dragons remain One of witch will either save or eliminate its race and her name is Yang**


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Frying Pan

**(A/N: OK this is set in modern times not the dark ages FYI Also Thanks for Reading)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YANG COME ON WE HAVE A JOB TO DO HURRY IT UP! screamed Ruby at the front door impatiently tapping her foot. Heavy foot steps came from up stairs followed by "Rubyyyyyy where are my gauntlets!" Yang whined from her room desperately searching for her gauntlets.

***SIGH*** Ruby shook her head sadly "Have you looked under your bed"

"NO RUBY THEY ARE NOT under my bed... oh hahahah guess they were" Ruby face palmed"...Sorry Rubes I'll be right down" Yang apologized. She quickly slipped on her gauntlets and headed down stairs.

Ruby removed her palm from her face and looked at the blonde as she reached the bottom. She was wearing black boots& slacks that really suited her long legs,for her top she wore a yellow blazer with a black flaming heart on her own heart. Her blazer buttons not all the way up so her girls could breathe. If you get my drift. Her hair flowed behind her. The golden locks shimmered as she moved almost like scales shining in the sun. A lilac pair of eyes hid from view behind Yang's aviators. To top it all off each arm had their own shiny yellow gauntlet( which was in bracelet form).

"Nice outfit Rubes" Yang said looking at the weird teen. Ruby was wearing army boots, grey slacks, and a red blazer with a black rose on her heart. The silvered eyed girl looked over herself proud that she didn't look weirder than usual.

"Yeah I have a great sense of fashion huh?" asked Ruby as she walked to the door.

"Sure just keep thinking that Ruby" replied Yang as she followed her sister out the door and turned to lock it as Ruby sped to the car. The blonde grinned as she approached her car. The car was a Yellow Camaro (2013 edition) which Yang appropriately named bumblebee much to her sisters demise. The younger girl quickly hopped into the car and waited for her sister. Yang sat back and admired her baby. It's slick look and black interior suited her to a "T"."YANG HURRY IT UP" yelled a very impatient Ruby who sat in the car. Yang replied by sticking her tongue out at her. Then got in the car looked over to see if her sister buckled up and started the loud engine.

"So why did you wake me up so early for anywho? asked Yang who was slightly annoyed without coffee.

"Nothin much just a hit order" Ruby answered a little nervous. Yang raised an eyebrow at the younger girl " On who?"

"..._Junior guys" _Ruby muttered hiding her head away between the seat and the car door.

***SIGH* **"Ruby you know I can't get mixed up with them or the people who put the bounty out." Yang said putting her car in reverse and backing out of the driveway."Also I thought you said and I quote "_If you let me get this scope you won't ever need to deal with killing Juniors men I'll take care of them easily" _Yang finished.

"WHEN did THIS happen?" asked Ruby shocked that she forgot something about her stopped the car and smirked" About a Week ago"**(A/N: I'm really sorry for whats about to happen for those of you who don't get it but those who do say it with me)**

"Week ago" Ruby echoed. " Fuck with us and we tweaking ho" Yang continued and started dancing."Tweaking ho" echoed Ruby also dancing with Yang

**HOOOOOONNNNKKKKKK!**

Yang calmly rolled down her window smiled at the person in the Honda and gave em the your the number one sign. Yang then taking her good time brought her head back in and as the furious soccer mom approached barely two feet away from Yang's window Yang slammed the gas. The tires screeching to get a grip against the pavement. They shot forward leaving the Mom and her Honda to be pelted by the loose gravel as they sped towards the sharp turn opening to their neighborhood. Yang sped up even faster as they got dangerously close to the turn Yang punched her foot into the brakes and yanked the wheel. They drifted past the turn and into the street with a shit eating grin plastered on Yang and Ruby's faces.

"You know one of these days your gonna crash this car" said Ruby as she settled back down in her seat.

"Yeah and your gonna get fat from cookies" Yang shot back.

"_LE GASP _I would no will never get fat from cookies!" Ruby shocked at what Yang said.

"..." it was quiet but for a moment until their smiles grew bigger and-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" the sisters broke out laughing tears formed in the silvered eyed girl as she laughed. After a few moments they both calmed down.

"Well that was a thing. But Ruby in all seriousness why did you accept the job?" questioned Yang whose eye were on the road. The happiness from the girls face drained.

"Yang someone knows your big secret. Apparently one of junior's guys say you change when you were really pissed when Cardin and his group pulled out some of your hair..." The young girl paused and looked over at Yang only to see an emotionless statue whose eye's trained on the road and nothing else. Ruby continued "The guy went to Junior only to have Junior turn him away saying he was drunk at the time but Junior told someone and they want the guy killed so here we are".

"How many targets in total Ruby?" asked the statue.

"Three the guy who saw you is first because of the job. Then its Junior and the guy who hired us to tie up any loose ends" Ruby answered.

"Wheres-"

Ruby cut Yang off "He's here in signal staying at Tuksons bar and Inn. Plus no ones with him so it should be a quick job"

"Okay let's do this"

* * *

><p><strong>45 min later Ruby's Pov<strong>

_ "Red come in. What is the targets status Over?" _Yang asked from the car which was a block away as a get away car. _**CAN SHE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE!** _I screamed in my head. I mean I get that people are trying to kill us constantly but still checking up on me every minute on a job. Really? I groaned as I got off my elbows and sat up. I tapped my earpiece and whispered " Target is still not in place just like a the last time you asked me and the time before that!...Over" I added very grouchy.

_ "Do not need the sass Red Over" _Yang replied also annoyed. _**GRRRRRRRRRR This is so boring ugh why can't you just get** **out of the freakin restroom GEORGE! Why did I name the target?**_ I asked myself mentally _**Cause I can!** _I looked back through the scope on Crescent Rose which she is a L115A3 sniper rifle that my uncle Crow got for me when I was sixteen and she is my baby. I laid back down and started looking though the scope. I saw George exit the facilities and saw him sit on the couch in front of the T.V. quickly I tapped my earpiece and said "Dragon this is Red I have a visual I can end the Target do you Copy?"

_"Dragon hears you loud and clear Red but before you shoot are you positive nothin fishey is going on right? Over"_

_***SIGH* Does she** **always have to be so careful with Junior's guys I mean come on WE ARE GOING TO KILL THE GUY but still she won't take any chances with**_** him **I said to myself again. Quickly tapped my earpiece again and answered "Dragon I am sure nothing is going on"

"_Take the shot"_

I sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly placing my finger on the trigger. As I started to pull back the trigger George turned his head towards me and smiled! **SHIT WE'VE BEEN SETUP!**

* * *

><p><strong>YANG'S POV<strong>

_"IT"S A TRAP YANG WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" Ruby's comm came through._

My whole world slowed down and second felt like hours as I reached up and put the car into drive to get to Ruby faster. As I left the alley and sped towards Ruby two black tinted SUVS appeared behind me and rolled down their windows the guys were catching up and fast. The men pulled out their guns basic .45 caliber Colt M1911A1 used by every guy in Junior's crew.

I sped up even faster and started to zig-zag trying to avoid the bullets that were pelting my ride. I started to imagine what they would look like under my claws their blood staining the slowly bled into my lilac eyes , my teeth sharpened, my nails grew sharp as I thought about their SUVS burning from my flames and melting down to a silver puddle.

_"YANG DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. I know what your feeling but if you do this know they will never leave us alone and they WILL torture you experiment on you like they did before just think about me and how We have fun please just don't turn" Ruby pleaded over the comm._

My transformation stopped as I reflected on what Ruby said. I took a breath inhaling the air and slowly exhaling it. The signs haven't gone away yet but they will. I focused on finding Ruby for now she is the most important treasure in this Dragons heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

_Gotta find Yang Gotta find Yang! Please any deity ,god, or all mighty power please don't let her get captured!_ I prayed over and over as I jumped rooftop to rooftop. The gunfire coming closer as the seconds passed._ Okay Ruby girl whats the plan A: Take out the guys on Yang's tail! _Quickly i dashed over to the edge of the roof and propped my gun up aiming towards the fist black SUV that was a foot away from Yang's bumper. I drew a quick breath aimed for the gas tank and-

BANG I barely blinked before- _**BOOM!**_

I turned away shielding my eyes from the intense light. I mean BRIGHT my eyes are burning from it and there closed?! _WAIT WHAT ABOUT YANG!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So first chapter and already a cliffhanger fun huh? Well if you want to know what happens you better follow the story. New chapter should post next Week sometime **


End file.
